


This Growing Feeling...

by TsukiyoSaiai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fear, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I WILL DIE BY THE TIME I FINISH THESE!, I cant think of anymore tags, I may update them, Just... here, LadyNoir - Freeform, LadyNoir July 2k17, Ladynoir July, Near Death Experiences, Protective Ladybug, Protectiveness, Secrets, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, TAKE MY HEART AND SOUL, Teenagers, ladynoirjuly2k17, learning to love, protective chat, so much more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiyoSaiai/pseuds/TsukiyoSaiai
Summary: Chat Noir and Ladybug have been partners for a year now. While the first year was full of awkward feelings, more and more is coming out between the two of them. They're actually learning about the person, not just the hero they see. They're growing closer, but they don't understand what their feelings are growing into.For LadyNoir July 2k17.I'll try to keep everything on time, but I have work!





	1. Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Patience
> 
> Chat learns more about his lady, and he's sad he never realized she felt this way before.

 

Chat watched Ladybug, she stood holding herself. Arms wrapped around her like a protective shield.

He wished to never see her like that, so openly vulnerable and trying to protect herself… from him.

The last Akuma had been a bit difficult. A thirteen-year-old girl that had been caught up in the whirlwind of her parents’ divorce. She had been angry and accused them of only lying to her. Hawkmoth took advantage of her state, and turned her into one of his villains, Truth Serum.

The spy-esque looking teen had carried an oversized syringe of a green liquid that created a mist on contact. It caused people to spill their darkest secrets.

Ladybug had taken a hit for him.

“S-so… now you know…” Ladybug looked away.

Chat’s hand wavered in the air before he reached out to her. Taking step after step until he pulled her into his arms.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” He whispered, hugging her to him.

The red clad heroine faltered, tears stinging her eyes. “I… I… haven’t told anyone… I felt ashamed...”

Chat held her tighter, pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

She came undone at the action, her face buried into his shoulder. He could feel the heat of her tears and the shaking of her body.

* * *

 

_“Well… that wasn’t what I expected.” Truth Serum spoke, looking at Ladybug who was being over by the green gas. The heroine had shoved her partner out of the way._

_Chat looked horrified, he couldn’t get close or the gas would take him, but if he didn’t stop her… she’d spill her identity._

_At least, that’s what he thought was her deepest secret was._

_“I hate Ladybug…”_

_This made both Chat and the Akuma confused._

_“I hate being Ladybug. Ladybug, Ladybug, LADYBUG! No one see’s me! No one… I know I’m useless… and I’m not worth being Ladybug, but is it so hard to be noticed as **me** …? For once…?”_

_The green laid over Ladybug like a second skin. “I didn’t deserve to be Ladybug, and I still don’t. But at least I was **me** … at least people didn’t choose Ladybug over me. How… can anyone know I’m Ladybug…? They’d be so disappointed.”_

_Chat felt his mouth go dry. Even the Akuma didn’t know what to do. This wasn’t what she planned fore._

_“Chat would be so disappointed to see who I was….”_

_He jumped, he saw where this was leading, and he had to break the necklace on Truth Serum’s neck._

_“Everyone would be so disappointed... To see that I was Ma—.”_

_“Ladybug! Shut up!” The blond cried out, using his hand to get rid of the chain. His heel smashing into the charm._

_Ladybug and the other victims in the distance went silent._

_The green color over the teenage female vanished, and she looked confused before looking horrified._

_“I… I…”_

_“We… we will talk about this later, M’lady, for now we have a job to do.”_

_Ladybug looked at him, her strength and bravery wavering before she nodded. She pulled her yoyo and threw it to capture the Akuma._

_Once the butterfly was purified Chat seized her arm. “You’ll wait for me on our usual meeting spot. I will be there in ten minutes.” His voice was firm. He had to take care of the girl, then he’d take care of his partner._

* * *

 

“Bug… you called yourself useless… you practically called yourself worthless. Do you really think so little of yourself?” His hand moved along her back as he closed his eyes.

The soothing action just made her hiccup between sobs. “Y-yes…” Her voice came out was a whimper.

He wished the Akuma had gotten her name just so he could prove her wrong. So he could have strolled up to her as Adrien and showed her just how much he wanted her and loved her when they both were in and out of mask.

“You’ve met me as a civilian Chat… I don’t even think you’ve seen me…”

Those words felt like a knife in his heart. He had met her civilian self. Wracking his brain, he couldn’t put a face together. Nothing…

“This is why… why I’m so scared to tell you…” She continued, her voice still tearful and sad, trying to keep herself from going into a new wave of sobs. “I… just need you to be patient with me… Chat Noir.”

Her use of his full moniker showed how much she needed his patience.

“For you, M’lady… I’d wait till the end of time.” He whispered.

He realized all those times he tried to push her into telling him who she was… it just pushed her further into this feeling. Especially if he had met her civilian self then did that.

Chat Noir wasn’t a patient person, not truly. Even Adrien Agreste wasn’t that patient… but for Ladybug, for the young woman that held his heart, and tried to hide away her own. He’d be patient…

“Thank you, Chat…” She didn’t try to pull from his embrace, just stayed in his arms.


	2. Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of fun between our favorite heroes on a late night patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty short Chapter.   
> Rated K+

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir had taken to doing patrols between Akuma attacks, the duo often moved in tune with one another.

Ladybug would take the lead and Chat would follow.

She laughed softly, swinging on her yoyo as he chased from the rooftops on her left. Her legs swung so she could land on the rooftop, running a small distance behind him.

“And here I thought the Chat was supposed to chase the Ladybug.” He chuckled, tossing a look over his shoulder.

“You already do that, Minou.” She had a smile. Since the incident with Truth Serum, the female had become much more open with her partner. She laughed a little more, smiled a little wider, and joyed him in a game of playful banter.

“And I always will.” He grinned, slowing down so she could take the lead once more.

The blond grinned, watching as the ravenette ran ahead. Suddenly he had an urge to race her. His body pulling ahead of hers, “Hey, I thought you were supposed to lead, Bug?” He laughed and began running faster, pulling his baton from his hip to help him leap and push off buildings.

“Oh you sneaky cat!” She began running faster before throwing her yoyo, using her speed to leverage herself above him and land in front of him.

“Gotta keep up there, Chat. I thought you were a cat, not a turtle?” She grinned, throwing her yoyo as she turned to him.

Chat felt his cheeks turn red catching her in the moonlight before she saluted him and fell back. Twisting to fall with the yoyo string and swung back up.

His eyes watched her, a stupid smile on his face. He was so glad to see her happier. Ever since she was forced to dump out her innermost secret, she had shown more of her feelings with him. Showing brighter smiles, and more playful actions.

It could have easily been just him overthinking it, but he felt as if she was flirting in return. Using the playful banter of their cat and bug game to ease her way into flirting.

But, maybe it was just him.

* * *

 

Ladybug hid a smile as she took the lead again, hearing him chuckle.

Since that day with Truth Serum she felt her feelings for Chat growing. While yes, she did still love Adrien, she also realized that maybe she didn’t know the real Adrien… Nor did he know the real her.

Chat Noir on the other hand, he saw her a one of her lowest points… he held her while she cried.

He’d wait.

“Chat… you silly chaton.” She muttered as she felt him move past her.

“ _Your_ silly chaton, M’lady!” He laughed. She made a noise similar to a playful growl and lunged after him. Pouncing at him only to have him avoid her and she rolled over the rooftop of a long apartment complex.

Yeah. He was her chaton…

And one day… not just yet, but one day soon—hopefully—she’d show him that she was his too.

Till then, she’d banter and bicker and try to flirt the best she could without leading him on. Without going too far.

 


	3. Don't You Dare!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat was influenced by an Akuma again, but this time the Press take note. What they have to say makes Ladybug snap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Explosive  
> Chapter Rating: T--for language.

 

Ladybug approached her partner, the media circus was beginning to swarm. Right now, she wasn’t worried about the Akuma victim, the press, or anyone else. She was worried about her partner.

“Chat…?” Her voice was soft and he flinched at her voice. “It’s okay, it wasn’t you.” She whispered. Her hand moved to touch his cheek. He had flinched at the touch before closing his eyes and leaning into her touch.

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for it to happen…”

“It wasn’t your fault, Chat. I am not angry, you didn’t mean for that to happen.” She moved to gently pull him towards her.

“Ladybug! Ladybug!” The press began pushing at the police that had created a distance between the two heroes and the press.

“Go… I’ll be okay.” Chat whispered, moving to pull away from her touch.

Her lips turned into a frown and she moved, slowly pulling away. “I’ll make it quick. You are so much more important.”

The look on his face told her that it meant so much that she said that.

Her body turned toward the press, her eyes narrowed slightly.

“I’m making this quick.” She spoke, walking towards the press.

“Ladybug, how tough was this Akuma?”

“It was one of the tougher Akuma, but I am happy to say everything has been settled thanks to myself and Chat Noir. I couldn’t have done any of this without him.”

Chat was her amazing partner, and he hadn’t had to help her, to accept her faults and all, yet he did and still claimed to love her. Him being controlled by an Akuma wouldn’t change that.

He wasn’t just her partner, he was also her best friend.

“Ladybug, how is it with a sidekick that often gets Akumatized?!” One of the members called out.

Half of the group quickly moved away from her, not wanting to be anywhere near the woman that just insulted half of the super duo.

“Excuse me, I must have heard you wrong.” The sickeningly sweet tone in her voice made Alya from within the crowd. This woman as going to get it. “Because it seems like you just insinuated that Chat is less than I am.”

“Well, isn’t he?” Another member asked, lifting her recorder closer.

More people shifted away. Alya stood in disbelief, but quickly flipped on her camera as many others did.

“M-M’lady… It’s….”

“If you dare say it is okay, I will never forgive you.” She turned to look at Chat. Her voice was sharp. “You’re not my damn sidekick.”

The red clad female stalked towards the press members that made these comments. The police had quickly moved out of her way.

“Let me make something clear. If you ever… EVER… insult him again. You’ll have to deal with me.”

She went to turn back towards Chat Noir.

“So… is that a yes?”

Alya quite literally slapped a hand to her face.

“That’s it!” The teen turned around. “Listen up you damn bitch.” Some people gasped at her using curses. “Chat isn’t my _sidekick,_ he is my _partner_. My partner who’s probably saved your ass more times than you can count, since you can’t seem to understand what I was saying earlier. You and your little friend over there.”

The fury on the ravenette hero’s face kept Chat from saying a word. His heart hammered in his chest, both from appreciation and worry. He watched as her earrings turned from four spots to three.

“I’m going to make this very clear… to **all** of you.” She snarled. “You ever hurt Chat. With your words or actions and I’ll let Pairs **burn**. I’ll let Hawkmoth burn it to the damn ground before I let any of you hurt him!” Her voice was so angry, she was shaking. “I’ll sooner give up being Ladybug then let anyone insult my best friend and partner. He’s the only reason I am Ladybug!”

She spun on her heel and moved to grab Chat’s hand. She wasn’t so much as sparing them another damn word. She was so angry.

* * *

 

Chat hadn’t said a word, letting her pull him along. The female had so much as dragged him along for her yoyo ride. He hadn’t argued, just stuck close t the fuming female.

“Ladybug…” He finally spoke when they stopped on a flat rooftop away from the crowds of people. The area was so quiet and empty. They were likely in the warehouse district. “It’s okay. I messed up and got Akumatized. I made this harder on you and—.”

“ **DON’T YOU DARE!** ” She screamed. Her temper finally at its peak like a volcano.

“You, Chat Noir, are one of the most selfless, kind hearted, most amazing people I have ever met! And if you think for a damned second I am going to let even you talk bad about yourself you’re wrong!” She was now using her temper on him, but he wasn’t sure if she was angry at him or for him.

Her words kept spilling.

“You sacrifice so much, you’ve nearly died! YOU HAVE DIED!” He didn’t remember that incident. “You’ve done so much… You’ve taken so much shit from them and everyone else. I know I don’t say it enough because I am a damned idiot, but you’re so amazing Chat! If anyone deserves to be the hero it is you, and I won’t let anyone…. Not a single damn person put you down. You mean too much to me. No one is allowed to hurt you! Not even yourself!”

He watched as she started pacing, many of her statements were being repeated, likely from losing track but being so angry she had to keep talking.

“I need you, Chat! I want you by my side. As my partner. And those fucking bitches had the nerve to call you a side—Oomp!”

Her breath was stolen away as he burrowed his body into hers. Despite the height difference she sunk to the ground with him, pulling him against her the best she could.

Five rapid beeps finally drew her attention before a flash of magic. She had been so lost in her anger, she forgot how close to transforming she was.

Her eyes slid to Chat, his face was curried into her chest, right at her shoulder. He didn’t so much as try and look up at her. “Tikki… get a cookie from my bag.” Her voice softened as she stroked Chat’s hair.

“Okay…” Tikki paused to nuzzle Marinette and then Chat. She was so proud of Marinette. The Kwami sleepily burrowed herself into the purse, nibbling on a cookie.

“Chat… my sweet, caring Minou….” Marinette whispered and stroked his hair, drawing him close to her. “Never let anyone talk down about you, Chat. You are so important to me… to everyone. There will be idiots like those two. You’re so much more then what they thing. Only one person should matter.”

“Only one person does matter… you…” His words were muffled, and she felt the heat of a few wet drops through her shirt.

“Oh Chat.” She held him close. “Even me… It is _your_ opinion that matters the most…. And well, if you can’t see how amazing you are. I’ll show you. You see me the same way I see you, Chat.” Her head rested on his.

He did not cry as she had. Only a few tears, before he clutched her close.

“M’lady… no one has ever stood up for me before…”

Those words broke her heart. Her explosive temper forgotten and her arms pulled him as close as she possibly could. Her lips briefly brushed the crown of his head.

“I will always stand up for you, Chat. I will protect you.” She whispered to him.

“But I always mess up… How many times have I been hit by an Akuma to attack you?”

Marinette glanced at her purse where Tikki was peeking up at her, cookie only half eaten.

“Chat, I know this feeling you’re feeling very well…” She spoke softly, smoothing back his messy hair.

“You know how I feel about myself… and I’m fixing that with your help.” She felt him nod and a weak smile graced her lips.

“You don’t know that I was ready to give up being Ladybug, that I had taken off my earrings and put Tikki and them into the bag of a friend of mine… someone who I thought would have been a better hero.”

“No!” Chat snapped. “No one is a better hero then you are!” She felt like he was restraining himself to keep from looking her in the face as she said that.

“Shh, this was back during Stoneheart… when I messed up.” He quieted down and relaxed against her. “I felt like it was too big a mistake. I hadn’t purified the Akuma, and thus so many people were changed into rock creatures, and Ivan was turned back into one.”

“What made you change your mind…?”

“Well… I had put Tikki in this girl’s bag, and then Stoneheart attacked again and she ran off without her bag… By the time I found her, you needed help and so did the Ladyblog girl. I couldn’t let you get hurt…” Marinette pressed another kiss to his head. “Then when the police confronted us about how I messed up… You stood up for me. Believed in me when I didn’t even believe in myself.”

Tikki flew up, having finished her cookie. A soft mumble of “Spots on” filled the air before the pink light took over.

Her gloved hands cupped his cheeks after pulling him from her shoulder. Blue met green and she smiled gently, “I believe in you, Chat Noir. We will all make mistakes… and I will be there to help you with yours, just as you help me with mine.”

“Okay, M’lady…” He moved to nuzzle into her palm. Her fingers moving to stroke his cheek.

* * *

 

**BONUS:**

Ladybug watched him, moving her hand to stroke his cheek and occasionally running her other hand through his hair.

He was so content with being pet and caressed, and right now she wanted to help him get back to happy.

Her eyes blinked in confusion as she heard a…rumbling noise?

She looked at Chat, the source of the noise.

“Are you purring?’

Green eyes shot open and his entire body jerked away from hers, “No!” He gave her a look as if she just read his diary, finding his deepest, darkest secret.

She held in her laugh, but her lips tilted into a joyful smile. He was so cute sometimes…


	4. Likes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Common Interests  
> Rated: T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was posted here a day late! Usually I will update my Tumblr, ShadowTsukiyo, first!  
> Enjoy!

 

Chat was watching the red clad heroine as they moved to take a break. The female grabbing a red and black cloth, opening it to reveal a container of cookies.

“Cookie?” She asked, they had reached their usual half way spot in patrol. It was dead quiet so far, and it was likely going to stay that way.

“Yeah, that sounds great. I love cookies.” He smiled, moving to sit on the edge of the building as she moved to join. The two quietly eating cookies.

Things between them had been solid since the incident with the press. It caused the male to go to her more for support, just as she did with him.

“Hey Chat?”

“Hm?” His hum came softly, he was finishing the piece of cookie that was in his mouth.

“What do you like to do?” She asked him, moving to hold the cookie in her hand as she looked at him. “We’ve been at this for over a year and I realize, we know so little about each other.” She said softly. “I don’t even know your favorite color.”

The blond’s gaze softened as he looked at her. “Well, my favorite color is blue. I do enjoy red and green though.” He explained gently.

She arched a brow under the mask. She noticed the symbolism of the three colors.

“I like pink and green…” She mumbled lightly. She hadn’t really enjoyed green until him and Adrien. Both males had such expressive green eyes that captivated her.

Her heart throbbed in pain. She still loved Adrien, but Chat meant so much to her.

“Hey… what’s wrong?” He noticed her expression fall. His fingers brushing her cheek.

“I… am realizing something a bit sad, but at the same time, it isn’t sad.” She vaguely explained. “It is part of growing up, but… I’m happy, or at least I am well on my way there.” She explained softly.

Adrien was an amazing friend and a great crush, but Chat was here… Chat was real. Chat Noir loved her and was willing to accept her faults and all.

“What is your favorite food?” Chat asked, moving the cookie container to his lap, moving closer to her so she could lean into his side.

“Mm… I love chocolate, but I’m really partial to spicy food. My mother makes all these family recipes from her great grandparents that are so good. But my Papa can’t hand it.” She laughed softly, remembering her Papa’s face last time he tried a nibble. He went so red and downed a glass of milk. “And you? Maybe I can bring you something next time we patrol, other than cookies.”

“I’ve never really eaten spicy food. I do really like sweet foods… and quiche… quiche, is amazing.”

She giggled lightly, “Chat, you’re drooling.” She commented, watching he quickly drag his hand over his mouth.

“S-sorry… I guess it sounded really good.” He mumbled.

“I can make quiche.” She hummed, “I can make you some if you’d like?”

“Marry me.”

“What?” She looked at him.

“What?” He mimicked, his cheeks turning red, he hadn’t realized he said that aloud.

She watched him with blue eyes, cheeks reddened at his statement. “A-ah… anyways… What about movies… or games?” She asked after a small bit.

The way her lips curved into a smile when his face lit up.

“I love Ultimate Mecha Strike! I’m pretty fond of boardgames and family games like Monopoly and Twister… though, I’ve never had anyone to play them with other then my…. I guess you can call her my step mother?” He tilted his head. He could call Nathalie his step mom, right? She had taken over the motherly role the best she could since his mother vanished.

“I don’t know, she’s not with my father, but she’s like a mother to me.” He explained lightly.

She nodded slowly, she didn’t fully understand, but she got at what he was saying.

“I love Monopoly, outside of the suit I am far too clumsy.” He scoffed at that, not believing her for a second. “I am amazing at Ultimate Mecha Strike.” The proud grin on her face told him just how confident in her abilities she was for that game.

Chat grinned, so they did have common interests.

“You’d hate me if we played Monopoly together. My parents refuse to play with me, because in that game, making a deal with me is like making a deal with the devil.”

Now that, Chat believed. His laughter filled the air, body quaking slightly, making her body shake with his from how she leaned into his side.

“I’m a pretty big fan of horror and action movies. I… adore the Captain America movies, especially after I became Ladybug.” She said lightly.

“I’m more of a Tony Stark person myself, but I think Captain America is pretty cool.” He grinned. “I love Disney too.”

This earned a bright smile, “Are you a Disney Princess, Chat? I mean you’re pretty enough for it.”

His lips parted and cheeks flushed. “I… gah…”

“I said that aloud, didn’t I?” She asked, her eyes looking at the stunned male.

He couldn’t form words, nodding slowly.

“W-well… look at the time! I-it’s pretty quiet tonight so we should head home for the night.” Her cheeks were red and she pulled away, glancing away shyly. “I-I’ll see you next time?”

He could just nod dumbly, watching as ladybug used her yoyo to take off to her home.

His lips finally twisted into a dopy smile. She thought he was pretty!

* * *

 

**Bonus:**

Adrien was sitting in his room, looking at his computer, Portal 2 on his computer.

“Chat, are you back yet~!” The female voice, Ladybug’s voice, came through the headphones he slipped back onto his head.

“Yes, yes, M’lady.” He chuckled.

It was the other night that they had met up for patrol again. At the half way point she sent him home early. It was another quiet night, but she had also brought him some things.

He remembered seeing her standing there, red faced as she unwrapped their usual stash of snacks, shoving a container into his hand.

She had made him a broccoli cheddar quiche that left his mouth watering, and a small bag of cookies. Yet what had really gotten him was the paper with two things scrawled onto it.

A Discord username and a Steam username.

She had wanted to talk with him outside of the mask, to play games and get to know him outside of the heroics. 


	5. Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Right Hook  
> Rated: T

 

Chat gave a blank expression, looking at the male in front of him.

The newest Akuma had bypassed Hawkmoth and was sent to the top of his shit list.

Amortentia, the Akuma, which Chat noticed was named after the Love Potion from Harry Potter, had been yet another love Akuma.

The male was a rather lanky and shy male, too nervous to talk to girls in his calls. Momentarily reminding him of his classmate Marinette who struggled to speak with his civilian self.

That… was a thought for another day.

Amortenia was similar to Princess Fragrance, and like her, he used his powers to have his own little army of women. Several of which he currently knew.

Alya was in the pack of females, camera held high. It wasn’t too surprising her obsession stuck around even affected by an Akuma.

Rose, the small blonde was currently plastered to his side. Her face tucked against his ribcage, glazed over eyes looking towards him.

The one that put this male at the top of his shit list, however, was Ladybug. The ravenette stood confident next to the male. Hip cocked and lips tilted into a smirk. Her usual blue eyes glazed over with the same pink as all the other girls.

His eyes narrowed at the arm around Ladybug, resting on her hip that was cocked upward a bit. Jealousy and rage swelled within him at the fact that this Akuma was not only controlling some of his friends, but was using his best friend, the woman of his dreams, against him.

“What’s wrong, Minou?” Ladybug’s voice had a playful tone, “Jealous?”

That wasn’t what made the rage in him burn hotter, it was the way her and several other girls had a moment of lucidity. It happened in waves.

It was some girl he didn’t know, brown eyes taking over pink and a confused look. Then Rose’s cerulean eyes and a panicked look around—likely looking for Juleka. They were all overcome by the magic as quickly as it had broken.

Yet, when Ladybug’s eyes cleared for the moment, bluebell eyes look at him pleading, her hand trembling.

None of girls had moved a muscle outside of Ladybug’s trembling hands and their wandering eyes.

They couldn’t move.

At least, not on their own will.

It seemed however, his need to have more and more women in the group was causing his power to waver.

“Aren’t you going to answer my lady?” The cocky smirk on his lips and the way he tugged Ladybug closer as the pink took back over the blue.

Oh. Hell. No.

Chat lunged, “Don’t you call her that!” He snapped, his arm swinging and before he could reign in his anger, his fist collided with the male’s jaw.

It was only a beat before Ladybug’s body reacted in response, her own fist swinging. “Chat, move!” The distraction had let her consciousness break from the power, where her body had not.

The black clad male twisted around, catching her by her wrist and tugging her to him. Her body thrashing and squirming, trying to get out of his hold.

“Let her go!” Amortentia snarled, moving to sit up, his hand rubbing his jaw as three females began pulling him up to his feet, dusting his.

Chat’s eyes watched the male as he tightened his hold on Ladybug, her body’s thrashing slowly calming down to where she was just weakly pushing on his chest. Eyes narrowed into slits, the cat-like influence from Plagg.

“I’m going to try to break his hold on you, M’lady. Do you know where the Akuma is…?” Chat’s voice was soft in her ear, despite the sharp look in his eyes.

“G-Glasses… His glasses.” She was looking at Chat, feeling her mind going fuzzy.

“Ladybug, shove him off!”

The order came sharp and her mind screamed in protest as her focus stilled and her arms shot out, hitting painfully into Chat’s chest.

The blond grunted as he was shoved back.

“If that’s how you want to play it. Fine.” Chat hissed low, moving to fix his stance as he’s use his baton to push the female out of the way. She was undoubtedly fighting the magic that was taking over her.

He ran towards Amortenia, “You need to learn to keep your paws to yourself!”

A smirk graced his lips as he pivoted, his right fist once again swinging out as he heard Ladybug groan and exclaim, “Really, Chat!?”

There was a distinct crunching of the frame holding the lenses buckling under the force. It and the male’s nose were likely broken as the butterfly fluttered out.

He normally didn’t resort to such violent actions, but this Akuma had crossed a line.

One by one each girl that had been flocking him snapped out of it. Several were confused, others completely aware of what had happened.

“Time to devilize!” He saw the spotted yoyo shoot past him to capture the little black butterfly. His head turning to see her face as the white butterfly flutter out. “Bye, bye little butterfly.”

This is what he liked seeing… Not her struggling to control her body.

Chat and the girls turned to the groaning boy who’s suit had melted away.

“Lucky Charm!” She had to summon a Lucky Charm to use the Miraculous Cure. He watched as a small cat toy fell from the air.

Ladybug’s cheeks flushed before she threw it up into the air, “Miraculous Ladybug!” The magic undid the form of the toy, the ladybugs made of her creation magic began sweeping over the area and everyone hurt by the magic. The male included.

That disappointed Chat, but he knew it wasn’t exactly the boy’s fault as it was Hawkmoth’s.

“You have one hell of a right hook.” The heroine said softly, moving back towards her partner, her earrings just starting to beep. She had five minutes. Her hand was raised, fist directed towards him.

“Pound it!” He grinned, it felt like it had been too long since they both said that. Yet, he slipped his hand away from hers all too soon, moving to grasp her fist and tugged her towards him.

“You need to be more careful. I could have hurt you…”

“I did hurt you…” Ladybug closed her eyes as she fell into his embrace, welcoming his hug. “I’m sorry.”

“It wasn’t you, Bug. Now go before it’s too late.” He took a step back, releasing the female as she nodded slowly.

 


	6. Amortentia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Freaking redid this prompt so many times. My other versio that was posted was taking wayyyy too long to edit and didn't fit the tone for this once myself and my beta went over it. 
> 
> So, enjoy attempt six where I kinda gave up on this prompt.   
> Sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Foggy  
> Rated: T

 

“So, I like Adrien… but I barely know him.” Marinette started, “This other guy I know, he likes me. A lot. He’s willing to work around all of my faults and insecurities, and he deals with me being a show off when we play video games.”

Alya looked at her friend, “This guy, you’ve met him playing video games, right?”

“Mhm.” She hummed the best she could. She didn’t like lying to her, but it was the best she could do. “He’s our age, and kind of funny—not that I’ll ever tell him that—he’s cute… beyond all of that… he’s… my best friend, next to you, of course.”

“Girl, as much as I want you and Adrien together, I want you happy more. If this guy does that, then go for it. You seem like you really care about him, that you love him.” Alya slung her arm over Marinette’s shoulders. “So, tell me. Do you stutter around him too?”

Marinette laughed, “No way! He’s too silly to really be uncomfortable around… he makes me too happy without me feeling weird.”

Alya had a slight grin on her face, “There you go, sweetie.” She encouraged. “Hey, wanna go in here, maybe get some chocolates for your new beau?

“Sure, that sounds—ALYA Move!!” She saw the Akuma pointing something at Alya and suddenly in a blue flash, the red head was hit. Her eyes glazing over with a bright shade of pink, looking like sclera, the pupils showing darker under the magic.

Marinette bit her lower lip, she didn’t want to run away, but she needed to transform. _“I’m sorry, Alya.”_

Marinette ran into the nearest alley she could, “Marinette, shouldn't you wait for Chat?” Tikki questioned as she opened the purse.

“I know I should, but I need save Alya… Tikki, spots on!”

If she had known what would have happened, she would have waited.

Less then five minutes, the blue magic was thrown her way and she had no way of escaping.

* * *

 

Everything was fuzzy and foggy, like she just opened her eyes under water. Nothing made sense at first.

“Come to me, Ladybug…” A voice called to her.

 _“Chat…_?” Her consciousness was confused, why did he call her Ladybug.

As her body approached him, she realized this person wasn’t her Chaton. She couldn't make out his features, just a must of blurring colors. Muddled brown where his hair should be, coppery glimmers on the brown when the light hit it. Soft mocha blurred with white and tan, his face and eyes. They weren't Chat’s bright green and golden locks.

Everything in her screamed to stop moving.

“Don't fight me Ladybug. I will be taking these,” a hand brushed after earlobe making her inwardly shudder in disgust. “after you take Chat's ring.”

 _“No…”_ She whimpered in her head, for her body only nodded, allowing him to wrap an arm around her.

Everything was too hazy to see, too foggy. It reminded her of the cheesy horror movies she watched with her Papa.

Every now and then, her vision would clear up around a person… Alya, Rose, and several other girls. Most of which she didn’t know their names.

She could hear their inward cries and pleas. It made Marinette realize, this wasn’t just her mind. The Akuma dumped their conscious minds in a space.

“Ladybug…?” Alya’s voice filled the foggy space. Terror filled her voice.

“N-no… no no… you’re supposed to save us…” A brunette was practically in tears.

“We’ll be okay, Chat will stop this.” Ladybug’s voice was firm, despite the terror that filled her.  While she believed in Chat, she was scared. This Akuma had control over her body.

The male was speaking… he wanted a girlfriend, now he could make any girl his girlfriend, to stay by his side.

* * *

 

It felt like hours.

“If he kisses me again, I’m going to go Lady Wifi on his ass. I’ll let Hawkmoth akumatize me.” Alya was sitting crossed legs. Her head tilted back in annoyance.

The male had what he wanted, girlfriends that played what he wanted. They were lifeless shells filled with magic, obeying his every command.

As the time passed, more and more women began joining them in the hazy, fog ridden world.

“I wish Juleka was here. She usually had playing cards.” Rose sighed, laying on her back, the fog half covering her form.

“Can we even use objects here?” Ladybug asked, turning to see Rose was gone. “What??”

A moment later, the blonde came back, her breath was heavy. “I was back in my body! If only for a second!”

A smirk formed on Ladybug’s lips. “He’s taking too many of us for him to control… He’s losing us. We need to—.”

She was cut off, and for the first time since being hit by the magic of the Akuma, she saw clear and perfect, no haze trying to hide people or face, able to see clearly in every aspect.

“What’s the matter, Minou? Jealous?” She heard her voice, but it wasn’t her. It wasn’t her!

 _“Chat…”_ She said him, her hand trembled, trying to reach out towards him.

And she was yanked back into the fog, this time… only partly. She could feel her body, feel her hand trying to move. It wasn’t just here, everyone seemed to be in a similar situation. They looked like they were glitching in and out… It seemed that Chat was causing the Akuma’s frustration levels to rise.

‘Aren’t you going to answer my lady?”

She practically snarled hearing Amortentia calling her that, “You son of a b—!”

“Don’t you call her that!” Chat’s voice and the sound of something being hit. It was a very sudden yank, but her consciousness was back in her body, and from the looks of it, so were the others.

The back and forth was making her feel like her yoyo.

_Hit him Ladybug!_

The command entered her mind, sand her body began acting on the order. “Chat, move!”

Her fist moved, and she felt fear in her heart, soon the fear turned to cool relief when he moved out of the way.

To her surprise, he twisted and yanked her to him. His arm locking around her, holding her close. Hands pushed and hit at his chest, but the longer she was in his hold, the weaker each strike became.

 _“Don’t let me go, Chat…. Don’t ever let me go.”_ She wanted to verbalize the words, wanted to show him so much. She just wasn’t ready, and this wasn’t the time nor place… but this event set her heart on a straight path. To Chat.

_GET HIM OFF OF YOU!_

“I’m going to try to break his hold on you, M’lady. Do you know where the Akuma is…?”

_NOW LADYBUG! GET HIM OFF! FIGHT HIM!_

Her head was growing thick and fuzzy, “G-Glasses… His glasses…”

She watched as his lips parted to say something else, but it was too late.

“Ladybug, shove him off!” This order was out loud. The internal commands were not working as well as the Akuma wished.

_“No! No… I don’t want to hurt him. Chat, move… don’t let me hurt you!”_

Her hands roughly collided with his chest, her weight being forced into the thrust of her palms. As Ladybug, her strength was higher, and from the grunt he let out—it hurt.

_Fight him! Get his miraculous!_

She was no longer in the hazy world, and from what she saw, Alya and a couple other girls were fighting as hard as she was. Rose, sadly was still influenced, as were some other girls that stood by his side.

“N-no!” She panted, forcing her body to stay ridged as Chat pounced on him.

She felt like every muscle was weighed down, like the air was thick and wet, like even blinking hurt.

And suddenly, it stopped.

A black butterfly filled her vision as every muscle went slack, and her body began running on auto-pilot. Throwing her yoyo to purify it, summoning a Lucky Charm, cleansing all the damage done.

* * *

 

Chat had sent her away, and she had left, but only to recharge. Tikki had been worried, and Alya blew up her phone with worry.

She had a decision to make, and she was tired of avoiding it.

“Ladybug? I thought I sent you home for the night.” He was on his way home, using their usual meet place as a turn point.

“You did. But I needed to say something.”

Her hands shook at her side, remembering everything.

That fog and haze she felt hadn’t been the first time she felt that way, it was just the first time it had been caused to such a degree.

“You…”

“I… what?” He tilted his head and she grumbled.

Why the hell was he so cute when she was trying to keep herself from stuttering.

“You, mangy cat, shush!”

This earned a light grin from the male.

Her hands threw up into the air. “You make my life clear, okay! Happy, and clear. Without you, it feels wrong…. And… and…”

He was wide eyed as her frustrated confession.

“I’m lost without you, Chat.”

Blue clashed with green before she moved to step closer until she was hugging him. “My life without you is just a fog… a haze. Like what that Akuma did.” She whispered as his arms wrapped around her.

“M’lady… what are you trying to say?”

“I….” Her words were lost on her tongue as she gently cupped his cheeks. “Soon… I have some personal feelings to figure out. But… I’m…”

She paused and he moved to gently tilt her head up.

“Yours, Chat. I’m yours.”


	7. Side Effects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Purring  
> Rated: T
> 
> Get ready for Fluff

 

Ladybug knew one major thing about her partner: He loved to cuddle.

She found that out the evening a few members of the press began verbally attacking Chat. She had been furious but calmed down when she held him.

It was also the day she learned about the effects of the Miraculous items and of being tied to their Kwami.

Chat had started purring under her attention. Later she had spoken to Tikki when she got home. The longer they carried the Miraculous items—her earrings and his ring—the more they gained the attributes of their assigned Kwami.

Chat would be more feline like—purring, cuddling, better senses like sight, scent, and hearing.

She on the other hand would be more ladybug like—producing pheromones on her emotions, a desire for sweet foods and drinks, extreme sensitivity to cold, and later as her powers as Ladybug developed, she’d have weapons that would reflect the toxicity found in Ladybugs, the weapons would reflect her personality.

Some things would carry over to their civilian self.

This made her realize something, if he had the senses carry over to his civilian self, he’d find her whether he was trying or not.

Ladybug sighed gently. She needed to tell him, he deserved to know from her telling him, not from an accident.

* * *

 

“Hey there, Bug.” Chat grinned, coming across the red clad female as she sat on a lone rooftop, looking up at the star filled sky.

Most of the bright stars were hidden by lights of Paris, but she was still looking.

“What’s on your mind, M’lady?” He moved to take a seat next to her, his hand brushing her back.

“A lot of things, but mainly about us and being heroes.” She said softly, moving to lean into him a bit. “The side effects of our miraculous.” Her fingers brushed her earring, the red and black jewelry.

“What about it? So, I do things like purr when I’m Chat, so what?” Chat shrugged, looking to her not truly understanding.

“No… that’s the thing. Tikki, my Kwami, said that some of these things will carry over to our civilian selves… Thinking about it, I am already getting affected by the cold.”

Chat paled a bit, “That… would be hard to explain if I started purring in front of my friends or family.”

“Exactly… I mean, I like it when you purr, but…”

“You do?” His face lit up and he leaned closer.

“But, it isn’t exactly ‘normal’ for a boy to do. Nor is it normal for me to be letting off pheromones.” She sighed, moving to brush her fingers through his hair. The male couldn’t help the soft purr erupting from his chest.

Ladybug had a soft smile, letting him snuggle into her, receiving his pets.

Maybe it was something they’d worry about later. She couldn’t really think of this as bad when he was leaning into her purring like a content kitten.

With her recent confession and realization, she needed to tell Chat soon… that she wanted to tell him soon—she’d definitely enjoy the fact that she could make him purr as a civilian if it carried over. It would be too adorable for her not to take advantage of, despite his embarrassment.

 _“That should be in three… two… one…”_ She counted down in her head.

“S-sorry!” Chat pulled away, making her smile. “S-sometimes I lose myself in that…” He couldn’t even meet her gaze.

She just smiled and pulled him back to her, her fingers moving back through his hair. Chat sputtered out in surprise before purring, his face a deep shade of red at her assertiveness.

Maybe she wouldn’t mind the side effect that affected her too much if she could get him to go that red from his side effects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Ko-fi if anyone is willing to donate? No need to though!  
> ko-fi.com/tsukiyo


	8. Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ride or Die  
> Rated: T

 

Chat always saw her lurk about on rooftops when he realized she just wasn’t up to being home. At first, he had wondered if she had a bad home life, but he heard her talk so warmly about her family, he realized it wasn’t the case.

He assumed it was just some space. A place to know you were alone and had it to be yourself. He had his own little place away from everyone to do things like play on his phone—his actual phone, listen to music, or play on his 3DS. Just something away from everyone.

A first-generation iPod was next to her as she laid back. Her head cushioned by a rolled-up hoody—noting the black and green he grinned. His friend from school. Marinette, did raffles on the Ladyblog to people that supported her and Alya on their Patreons. The most recent raffles were sets of Ladybug and Chat Noir Hoodies.

The song he recognized as Ignore Moi by Melanie Pain. It was a pretty little song, a bit older, but he could see her blue eyes closed, softly singing along with the tune.

The music wasn’t terribly loud, his sensitive hearing just heard it better than most could.

When the song switched he didn’t recognize it. It wasn’t a French song, but an English one. He wondered if she knew English at that point. It wasn’t uncommon, but it wasn’t something everyone spoke.

He understood the words of it and moved to sit next to her, causing her to jerk a bit and her lips turned into an annoyed frown at being startled. Blue eyes shooting a small glare before shifting to share her makeshift pillow.

“What’s the name of this song?”

“Ride or Die by Mable, now shh.” She said quickly.

Chat noted that she was shifting a little bit, nothing too obvious, just shifting with the music.

“I need your touch.” Her voice was very soft, almost a whisper.

“But don't call it love

You know I've got no time for that

You know I've got no time for that, Oh.”

He noted her voice wasn’t what he assumed it would be like. Soft, unpracticed. He doubted she sang much outside of these little whispered chords.

It was cute. Her whispering along to the song.

He got the meaning, he could have been wrong, but it was his interpretation of it.

“So, does this mean you’re my ride or die?” He chuckled, earning another annoyed look as the song ended and another began.

“If you’re just realizing that now, after everything we’ve been through, I should start looking for someone _else_ to be Ride of Die for.” She yawned and turned onto her side, tired, but not wanting to go home just yet. Her eyes shut, listening to the melody of the next song.

“No, I knew you were. It’s just nice hearing it.” His arm wrapped around her hugging her from behind.

He didn’t see her cheeks flush or how her eyes shot back open from the contact.

She had been open with him last week, and was getting more comfortable with him on a more physical level.

She was giving him a chance, and it made her feel very warm and fuzzy about the fact that she did. He made her so happy…

Yes, she was sad that she let go of Adrien, but Chat had been so much. He was her ride or die, the guy she’d stand by till the end.

They had been that way from day one, and now that she noticed these little things of how close they really were without the obliviousness of it all—she was happy knowing he’s the one she’d die for.

Glancing back at him, feeling his arm around her, she bit her lip and shifted closer into his embrace.

 **Bonus** :

“So, a Chat Noir Hoody, hm?” He chuckled.

“Shut up, cat.” She growled. “Respect the hoody and me not bringing up and I’ll let you keep using it as a pillow.”

“Oh no, no no no, Bug. You went out and entered that raffle on the Ladyblog~!” He teased her, earning a glare from blue eyes. Her cheeks a flaming red.

“I swear, if you don’t shut up…”

Her threat hung in the air until he just grinned and she began inching away.

“I’m glad you missed me so much, Bugaboo. I bet you sleep with it.” His lips stayed in the shit-eating grin before he swiftly kissed her cheek.

Her face almost matched her suit at this point and she yanked her jacket from the ground and snatched up her iPod to get ready to go.

The female shrugged on the black hoody and popped up the hood, a smirk gracing her lips, “I’m the cat’s meow, aren’t I?” She hadn’t waited on a response before she took off.

One second…

Two….

Thr—…

“That was a shitty pun done by Copycat and you know it! My puns are a million times better!!” Came the blond’s cry of outrage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Ko-fi if anyone is willing to donate, but don't feel obligated!  
> ko-fi.com/tsukiyo


	9. Do I Know You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Petty Arguments  
> Rated: T

Chat always knew he was the less popular of the duo. It had never been something to bother her until recently.

Her words from after everything with Amortentia filled her head.

_“Yours, Chat. I’m yours.”_

Since that night he realized just how much people liked Ladybug.

Green eyes narrowed, watching his slightly flustered partner. He knew she didn’t exactly function well in crowds.

The red clad female was trying to back up, a crowd of boys his age… her age too? He realized he still didn’t know her age.

This made the bitter feeling of jealousy turn into seething aggravation. He knew so little about her… she knew so little about him.

That had been  _her_ choice.

He didn’t need to know who she was. He just needed to know her.

But he didn’t even know that.

When the ravenette turned around to smile at him, she saw his body tense and a scowl on his face, while his eyes weren’t directed at her, she knew she did something wrong.

The female swallowed and moved to grab his wrist. His eyes finally flickering to hers. His hand twisted to take hold of her wrist as they took off. The heroine calling a goodbye before he tugged her away.

* * *

His hold wasn’t hard, nor his tugging forceful. His hold was just firm, very different compared to his usual gentle grasp.

“Chat?” She voiced her confusion, he turned a corner and guided them to a lone rooftop.

“Not yet.” He spoke firmly. This caused her to blink, very confused.

“Do I know you?” Came from him after a moment.

“W-what?” She was so confused, blinking at him.

“You’re so quick to run from me, yet you say you’re mine! I know nothing about you, your  _fans_  know more about you then I do!” She almost flinched.

“Chat, come on… you know me…” She reached out.  He jerked away in response.

“No, I don’t!”

This made her pause, he just seemed to want to argue. Her lips pursed in annoyance, she had no idea what caused this, but she was putting an end to this petty crap.

“What’s my favorite color? My favorite place? What am I afraid of?”

“Pink. The Eiffel Tower. Spiders, and letting people down. I mean I don’t even know your age!”

“Yea—When did I tell you I was afraid of spiders?” Her eyebrows shot up under her mask. The stupid cat knew her better then  _she_  thought he did.

“You freaked out a bit when one was on your yoyo last month. I saw the look of horror on your face when you tried to hide the fact that you let go to escape it.” He explained off handedly, almost as if he hadn’t realized he was answering her question. “I don’t know anything about your family other then you have both parents and that they’re pretty supportive! I don’t know where you want to go to University! I don’t know what career you want other than that it is creative!”

Ladybug swore under her breath, she had tried to be smoother than that. She had been toying around with her yoyo—mainly because she got heavy into Overwatch and was lowkey obsessed with Widowmaker at one point. Until she came nose to nose with a little black spider and let go. She tried to catch herself, and he gave her a look, but she just laughed it off as “Clumsy me!”

Her thoughts turned back to the ranting male. She listened for a moment before she couldn’t take the questions.

“You’re an idiot.” She said simply.

He quickly went quiet, looking at her.

“You can tell when I’m upset, even when I’m faking it. You know my likes and dislikes, you know my greatest fears, Chat. You just want to argue, because what? You got it into your head that you don’t know me?” She asked him, shaking her head. “The same damn age as you.” She remembered when he told her he was fifteen when they first started.

“Chat, you know me well. You don’t even realize it… so this?’ She moved her hand between them. “This argument you want? No. Just no. I get enough fighting with my friends, classmates, and Akuma. I am not doing this with you!” She raised her voice, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

“You said you’d be patient, and I know it’s hard… but I’m  _not ready_!” Tears fell and Chat wished he could take everything back. His cat ears plastered to his ears in shame. “I care about you, idiot. I want to be with you… but you deserve to know me and I’m trying!  _I’m trying!_ ”

He took a step towards her, and his heart broke at what she did—she took a step back, away from him.

“No. I’m mad at you… I’m hurt. I know a lot of this is my fault, but you dragged me up here to argue about how you don’t know me. If you thought, at all, this would end well… then you were right… you don’t know me.”

He knew it wasn’t going to end well, but he hadn’t expected this. He hadn’t been thinking.

“J-just… go home Chat Noir.”

“It was… I didn’t know how old you were… and everything just came out.”

Ladybug paused, looking to him, “Now you know for sure—but somewhere in the back of your mind you knew how old I was. At least the general age.” Alya’s finding her school book so long ago had practically told them hold old she was. She may have joked about being Tikki’s age, but she used to talk to him about school work on bad days. Physics—something he offered to help her in.

“I…”

“Don’t apologize right now, Chat, please. I’m going to go home. We’ll talk when we are both calm.”


	10. Game Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: New Look/Costume Alteration  
> Rated: T-M for violence

“Fucking Hawkmoth, and his damn akuma and whomever pissed off the Dungeons and Dragon’s game master!” Came a growl from Ladybug, Chat making a noise in agreement.

Was her hair wet? Chat’s eyes narrowed in on the pigtails that hung heavy, messier than usual. They seemed like she just came from a shower.

Things between the two had been tense since Chat’s unusual burst of anger. He knew he messed but, and he regretted it terribly.

The strain on the two put them in a bad situation, yet this Akuma who changed all of Paris into a game of Dungeons and Dragons, or whatever this game was?

“We need more teammates.” Ladybug sighed and Chat stilled slightly.

“What?!” He felt offended. Did she want to get rid of him? Had he messed up that—

“I was in the bath when he did this. If I wasn’t so worried you’d get hurt, I’d had actually finished up rather than leaving my tub full and yanking on the first thing from my closet.”

Chat opened his mouth before letting it click shut, his cheeks beginning to burn.

“I… uh… sorry?” He… hadn’t expected that.

A voice drew the attention of everyone in the area. Pairs had been turned into the game arena. “Ladybug and Chat Noir, the two teen heroes were on their way to defeat the Game Master…. But they won’t get to me.”

In the middle of airs, a form began appearing—almost pixelated until it was clear. Both heroes paled as it turned solid and roared.

“You’ll have to get past my guard dog.”

An Orc—green, almost grotesque looking with a large club in one hand, slapping it into the other.

“Oh… fuck me sideways.” Ladybug hissed under her breath.

Chat opened his mouth—

“Don’t even say it!” She hissed.

—and proceeded to close it once more. He wasn’t going to test her right now.

Ladybug glanced around. “You go high, I go low?” She glanced to her yoyo and to the large legs of the monster. She was frustrated and she knew she wasn’t getting back to that bath because she knew she and Chat needed to have a  _chat_.

Inwardly, she groaned. She was spending way too much time with him.

“Got it, M’lady!” He grinned before pausing. “After this, I think we should talk.”

“We will. I promise.” In a brief moment, she wanted to pull him by his bell and press a kiss to his lips for luck. No! She was still upset with him over that stunt he pulled!

Chat noticed her hesitation but offered her a smile to calm her nerves, whether it was from their argument or the monster... Likely the latter, this was one of the largest creatures they had to fight, but it had been Max in his game inspired machine. Which they had gotten one in return.

“Hold off on the Lucky Charm, we don’t know what he has up his sleeves.” Chat said softly before he took off, using his baton to get up onto the roofs.

She set her jaw when he moved away to go after the monster the Akuma created and began running along the ground.

As far as she knew they had to just knock the monster off his feet before they’d have a chance to go after the Game Master. They couldn’t risk either of them using their special abilities. Lucky Charm and Cataclysm needed to be reserved for the actual Akuma or if it got too dangerous. With his ability to summon and manipulate the creatures in the area he was in.

Chat extended his baton, moving to attack as he heard the whisper of her yoyo cutting through the air—assuming that it hit its destination by wrapping around.

“My Orc, get Chat Noir!” the voice hissed through the air. The creature’s eyes were lively—the Game Master could see through the Orc’s eyes!

This voice caught the attention of both heroes, especially as the Orc suddenly twisted. His arm swinging as his body twisted, feet catching the string of Ladybug’s yoyo.

The monster stumbled, but not before he swung his club towards the black clad, green eyed hero.

“CHAT!” Ladybug’s voice pierced the air as she abandoned the fight, even as the Orc fell to the ground. Her ears rang with the sickening thud of the club hitting her partner.

They didn’t know the true limits of their suits. They had no idea what their bodies could take in the suits outside some abnormal force.

By the time she reached him, he was a heap on the ground. His eyes were shut and while she didn’t see anything outside of an abnormally angled leg—she still worried. It was what she didn’t see that scared her.

Her body moved to cover his carefully, hovering as her fingers touched his cheek. “Chat…” tears flooded her eyes, “please wake up.”

Her hand caressed his cheek, the gentle caress caused his eyes twitch, however they did not open even as a weak groan escaped him.

The ravenette let out a sob in relief, her fingers brushing his hair form his face.

A gentle buzz echoed in the back of her mind. Tikki. She rarely communicated when they were transformed—it took too much energy and caused too much mental chaos. Right now, it was a sense of clarity.

_“He’s okay, Marinette. I can sense Plagg… He’s hurt, bad. You need to finish this.”_

Blue eyes slid to the monster, he was yanking and pulling at the yoyo that had been abandoned. The beast was getting to his feet the best he could. She hadn’t even noticed shaking of the beast collapsing over and over until he realized the yoyo hadn’t broken apart under his force.

“I got it… I just... I don’t have my yoyo…”

_“I know. Marinette, it’s time you have the offensive suit. It’s your turn to protect Chat.”_

“Yes.” The woman nodded slowly as she stood tall, keeping herself positioned between Chat and the Orc.

A pink glow illuminated Ladybug. This made the creature roar at the bright light that hurt his eyes.

When the glow vanished, Ladybug had a new suit. Her outfit consisted of a skin tight black material, yet her body was wrapped in a red and black spotted armor. A breast plate was fit snugly against her chest and down along her abdomen to protect vital organs, yet the openings along the side left enough room for her to maneuver and twist around. The armor continues once it hit her pelvis at a thick black belt with a rounded ladybug-esque buckle, slipping down to cover her outer thighs until it reached some strong boots, her arms decorated in a similar manner with her shoulders and the outer edges of her arm reaching a set of black gloves with a silver band on each wrist.  

Her suit had not been the only change weapons had also changed. Attached to the belt was several rounded items. Taking a quick glance, she noticed each one was similar to grenades she had seen in action movies. Each one was themed after a different species of ladybug. She had a total of six, three on each side.

_“You only get to use them once, you need to make them count. Tear gas, sleeping gas, a powerful flash bang, a smoke screen, an acid bomb, and an explosive.”_

Marinette paled a little at the last two: Acid and explosives? What did Tikki expect she’d do?

 _“Mild Explosive.”_ Tikki corrected in her head.

Her head turned and she frowned before she set her jaw and turned back to the large monster. Tikki knew she’d do anything to protect Chat.

Anything.

Her fingers went to her belt, grasping a rounded shape. In the back of her mind she heard Tikki breathe out. “ _Flash bang._ ”

Her eyes caught the bright yellow coloring, it was decorated in small, symmetrical black spots. Each item represented a breed of Ladybug.

Her lips pursed. This monster wasn’t smart—just strong. If she could blind him, possibly she’d blind the Game Master. It was likely the young male was watching her through the eyes of his summon.

Her feet began moving before she could doubt herself.

Her body was moving swifter, similar to the nature she noticed Chat had moved. Her suit, while thicker than the other suit, advanced her physical strength, speed, and stamina.

Her eyes slid to the ground between the Orc’s legs. Her yoyo laid on the stone, useless and unraveled. She needed to get it.

She counted off the distance in her head. She had ten feet left before she’d throw it.

Seven feet…

Five feet…

Three…

One.

With a sharp twist, she twisted the black cap off and threw it. The yellow ladybug print flash bang rolled before bursting. She wanted to shut her eyes, yet the moment it left her hand, her mask shifted on her face.

Lips parted in awe. Thick lenses covered her eyes. The high collar of her suit seemed to spread until a mask covered her face and connected with her mask.

_“Marinette, you don’t have long! Go!”_

Tikki’s voice broke her from her awe after the science fiction like costume alteration took place. The magic in the lenses allowed her to see through the bright flash and she ran. Sliding on her feet she scooped up the yoyo and threw it once more. It circled around cement posts that came up from the ground—usually used to stop cars from riding up onto the sidewalk. She knew they wouldn’t hold his weight if he tried to break through, so she moved quickly.

Once she was sure it was snug, she had it pulled taunt as a tripwire. She was alone and had one shot. If he came across the prone form of Chat…

She shook her head, trying to shake off her worry. She’d never let that happen!

With a probing hand, she ran her fingers over the remaining five items at her waist.

She was memorizing the way Tikki read them off. From left to right: Explosive, Tear Gas, Smoke Screen. Flash Bang, Sleeping Gas, Acid Bomb.

She snagged the Explosive; a black item with two red spots on either side, pretty, yet fitting. With a twist and throw, the explosive went behind the Orc that was roaring and rubbing at his eyes, fist still clutching at his Club, causing it to swing haphazardly in the air.

The Explosive startled it, and the Game Master.

“What are you doing!?” The voice echoed through the air as the monster tried to run away from the bomb that exploded behind him. His body jerked forward and feet caught the string of her yoyo.

The crash shook the earth below her. This time with no distractions, she actually noticed it. Nealry losing her balance as the concrete posts groaned and cracked before the massive body crashed into the ground. Club flying through the air to crash.

When the creature was unable to pick himself up, desperately grasping at air to get the club, she realized like the akumatized items, the monsters needed their own items. After a minute of grasping, the green flesh began to fall apart in pixels—no they weren’t pixels but dice!

Thousands upon thousands of green dice began falling from the body until they were spilled out over the ground.

When the debris cleared, her mask and the lenses began shifting back to normal. She almost wanted to pout, it had been amazing, yet she had more important matters...

“No! NO! NO! NO! NO! It isn’t fair! Hawkmoth, this isn’t fair!” Ladybug wanted to snicker, she could practically see the villain jumping up and down and stomping his feet while his voice echoed through the city like a loud speaker.  

The male was still out of it, likely still in pain. When her fingers brushed his cheek to cradle his face, green eyes fluttered open. Dilated pupils looked to her, unfocused and his hand moved to her wrist.

“M-m’lady?” His voice was quiet, yet the sound of his own voice made him wince. The tantrum flooding the air made his body shudder with pain as it acted like a jackhammer in his skull.  

“Shhh… I’m here. Let’s move you somewhere safe.” Her voice was a whisper, soft and quiet causing him to practically melt at her care and caution.

“Let me help… I don’t want you fight—…”

She held a finger to his lips, “No, Minou. Not this time. I need you safe… I could have lost you… and you’re still hurt.” Slowly, she moved to pull his arm over her shoulders, pulling him to his feet. It took a few attempts, but soon he was able to get his footing.

They were moving out of the area, she needed to get him somewhere safe.

“…Your suit changed?” He blinked rapidly, as if he was trying to make a filter vanish before his eyes.

“Yes. I’ll explain everything.” She noticed his suit had changed too. She’d have to ask Tikki later, the Kwami went silent in the back of her mind.

His changes were subtle, silver lining peeking through outlining shapes of muscles. Armor, like hers, just hidden. Her hands felt something solid, at first, she thought it was just him. She wasn’t going to lie, and she wasn’t that oblivious to think he hadn’t gained more muscle mass and firmer since she first met him. She realized it was form fitting armor like her own. Contorted to the shape of his body.

She had moved him to an alleyway, setting him against a wall. She was kneeling next to him. “I’ll be back, I promise.”

His hand moved to take hers, “M’lady….” He moved to hold her hand to his cheek. “You probably don’t need it, but good luck.”

She faltered, remembering her thought before the fight. How she wanted to kiss him for good luck.

Her other hand moved to his other cheek, cupping them both, having him look at her. “For luck…” She whispered and closed the gap between them. Her lips pressed to his gently.

He was shocked, but kissed her back. He wasn’t too sure at this point that he  _hadn’t_  died. Every dream was coming true in this moment. If it wasn’t for the pain he felt when he tried to draw her into his lap, he would have truly thought he was in heaven.

“Non.” She scolded lightly, tapping his nose when their lips parted. “I have an akuma to cleanse. You need to stop straining yourself.”

His eyes watched her, his lips parted as he watched her get up. He wanted to follow. He didn’t want to risk that being their first and last kiss!

“Stay, Chat… I’ll be back.”

“Famous last words, M’lady.” His tone was different. He had faith in her, but now her leaving felt all the more real and it hurt.

“I can’t lose. I have too much to lose… and I’m not going to lose you… and you won’t lose me.” She paused to give him a smile and a light wink, trying to calm his nerves despite her own, before she took off.

His face was red, but his lips tilted up into a smile.

Ladybug had that same determined look when she left him to go after The Game Master as she had they day she defied Hawkmoth on the Eiffel Tower for everyone to see.

The poor kid was screwed.


End file.
